This invention relates to a flame retardant coating composition, particularly relates to a flame retardant polyurethane coating composition having a good light fastness. This invention also relates to a coated fabric therewith.
Heretofore, it has been widely practiced to apply thermoplastic polyurethane composition to various fabrics, particularly to light fabrics such as polyamide and polyester fabrics. However, those coated fabrics are extremely flammable and therefore, it is necessary to make them flame retardant. Many attempts have been made to obtain flame retardant polyurethane coating composition, but satisfactory results could not have been obtained. Among them a method wherein phosphoric esters containing halogen atoms such as tris(dibromopropyl)phosphate are used in combination with polyurethane is said to be a relatively preferable method. However, those compositions lower the light fastness of the finished fabrics to a great extent though exhibit a good flame resistance. Therefore, this method is only applicable to the limited materials and rather impractical.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a polyurethane coating composition superior in flame resistance and light fastness.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved flame retardant coated fabric.
The other objects and advantage of the invention will partly be apparent and partly become clear from the following detailed description of the invention.